Never Doubt My Love
by ahhpleezeninja
Summary: Darken Rahl is dead. Now Zed, Kahlan and Richard are off to Aydindril. Unfortunately they have more issues to deal with then a long journey. Richard and Kahlan's feelings are growing, along with the uncontrollably urge to show it....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Doubt My Love

Author: Kolo

Rating: M, for some suggestive sexual content and language

Disclaimer: Not my toys, just borrowing them temporarily.

Author's Note/ Spoiler Alert: Darken Rahl is dead. Now Zedd, Kahlan and Richard are off to Aydindril. Unfortunately they have more issues to deal with then a long journey. Richard and Kahlan's feelings are growing, along with the uncontrollably urge to show it! How will they deal with? Find out! Please leave comments!

* * *

They did it. They defeated Darken Rahl. It felt like they had been doing this , running, chasing, fighting, searching for Darken Rahl for forever.

They could finally take a break well at least for a night or two. There are still a lot of Rahl's followers out there, even with the spell taken off

due to his death, who would want to fight. It was up to The Mother Confessor, the Seeker and Wizard Zorander to restore everything back to

order. In order to do that they had to get to Aydindril.

Aydindril was a 2 week journey, they already been on their journey for a week and a half. Only three more days and they'd reach Aydindril.

Richard was looking over the fire when he heard Zedd.

"Come now and help me with this, don't just sit there".Richard got up and went to help Zedd with more fire wood.

"What are you doing just sitting down and staring into space for. You should be helping Kahlan with the food." Zedd said.

"I was but she said she could do it herself so I let her be." That was how it had been for the pass week and a half. Kahlan still felt guilty for

getting Richard sent to the future which was much more horrible then the present. Richard would reassure her that that wasn't the case. That

without her being there he would of became a tyrant just like Rahl. She couldn't see reason and He wouldn't listen.

It seemed that also their attraction for one another had gone to new heights since that night. Richard knew that Kahlan had felt the change

too. It was not noticeable at first but then on the second day of their journey to Aydindril it almost seemed like his desire, his want, his need

amplified whenever Kahlan was around. At first he just ignored it and thought it was just him spending the past months as a monk with his

nirvana right in front of him but out of reach. But then he knew something was different on the fateful night.

_Zedd had retired early. Kahlan and Richard where putting away their belongings and getting ready to call it a night. They worked in silence. It _

_was comfortable. They never had to force anything with each other. Kahlan was going for her pack when she tripped over a piece of wood._

_ She would've fell on her face if Richard hadn't saved her. Richard had snatched her up and held her fast against him with one arm around her_

_ waist. The moment Kahlan and Richard looked each other in the eyes it seemed like the whole world froze. The wind didn't move, the moon _

_didn't shine, all was still as if one little thing would stop the invisible connection going through them. Richard felt this impulse need to kiss _

_Kahlan and by the way her eyes went wide he knew she could feel it too._

_And she did with every fiber in her bone she felt the invisible pull. She wanted nothing more than to feel his warmth, to feel his skin against _

_hers as they waited out the passion they had kept back for so long. Kahlan was the first to speak, in her attempt to try and stop the need _

_going through her._

_"Thank You" She said in a whisper and then said it a little bit louder after she cleared her throat._

_"Anytime" Richard said with a look that made Kahlan stop breathing. She knew what was going to happen and she knew she was powerless _

_to stop it. She wanted to push him away, tell him not to play with fire but she could tell, just like her, he could no longer do it. Just stand _

_around and be in an invisible battle with himself anymore. It felt like being in a cage during mating season. It was too much and he couldn't _

_hold back and Kahlan didn't want him to._

_Almost like a lion would attack his lioness, Richard put his hand behind the back of Kahlan's neck and brought her lips toward his so he could_

_ devour her. Their lips meshed to like waves in a storm. Richard moved in closer, almost has if he wanted Kahlan to be part of his skin. Richard_

_ groaned and stopped kissing Kahlan so he could nibble and then bite her bottom lip. Kahlan gasped and Richard took that opportunity to kiss_

_ her with his lips and his tongue. Kahlan moaned and grabbed a fist full of Richard's hair, trying to bring him closer. Their tongues battled for_

_ superiority, which added to the flames burning them alive. Richard's hands moved to Kahlan's hips, slowly grinding his pelvis against hers. The _

_pleasure coursing through them was exquisite. It was Kahlan's turn to bite on Richard's bottom lip. Richard growled and moved one hand to _

_glide under Kahlan's butt, down her leg and wrap around the back of her knee. Kahlan's soft giggle turned into a gasp when Richard lifted her _

_leg so it could be around his hip. It put her in just the right angle to drive her crazy while Richard continued to kiss her and grind his pelvis _

_against hers._

_Kahlan wanted nothing more than to have Richard drag her to the forest floor and take her with no inhibitions, no hesitations. Richard _

_wanted that too, this wasn't like any hunger he ever experienced. The type of hunger that gnawed at him from the inside out, that left him _

_hungry and content at the same time. A hunger that he wanted to feed and relish in. Richard would've done just what Kahlan wanted but he_

_ heard, within the deep blurry thoughts of erotic fantasies, a loud grunt. Zedd!! The thought got into Richard's head and he released Kahlan. _

_It was like being slapped while having a pleasant dream. Kahlan opened her eyes with a whimper leaving her lips and stared at Richard. _

_Richard had a look of aggressive hunger in his eyes. His hands were in fists and he had them to his side. He was breathing hard, like her, and_

_ visibly shaking with need for a woman he feared he could never have, even though she belonged with him, to him as fate intended. Kahlan _

_raised her fingertips to her lips still feeling Richard's lips, teeth, tongue there. A wave of pleasure went through her. She longed to feel _

_Richard's muscles against her again. He looked like he wanted nothing else than to do that._

_They were separated but still close enough that Kahlan could feel Richard's breath on her face. She was still in a daze from the rush of _

_pleasure Richard had going through her body to realize the possible reasons that could've made him stop._

_"Why did you..." She whispered._

_"Zedd" Richard said. There was a grunt that made Kahlan and Richard turn toward Zedd. He was on his side, facing them, asleep. But wizards_

_ slept with their eyes open so it was almost like he was watching them, telling them that they couldn't consummate their love or terrible things_

_ would happen. Then it came rushing back to Kahlan. How her power would make him a mindless slave and her Richard would no longer be _

_Richard. She looked at Richard in horror and turned and went through a small opening to try and get away from what she just done._


	2. Chapter 2

Richard could still remember that look of horror on her face. He'd give anything to wipe that look of her face. He still remembered Kahlan's soft

giggle and gasp and his own growl. He never experienced something that intense, that shocking and complete. He knew that Kahlan was

keeping distance because she could no longer ignore that impulsive need to jump him and go to a place where the rewards were dark and

mind numbing.

"Richard!", Zedd yelled. Richard looked up confused.

"Bags boy, you can't seem to keep focus."

"Sorry I just haven't gotten much sleep."

"Well, try. Seems like Kahlan can't seem to sleep either. I talk and she zones out"

Richard stayed silent. Bags! Zedd knew they still weren't talking to each other. At first he thought it was because they had nothing to say but

then he payed more attention and they both looked like they were holding something back. As if the other one was to say one word

everything would blow up. He had a feeling it was do to the fact that Kahlan confessed Richard. They didn't know that they could be together.

His love, Richard's love was saving him and the Boxes of Orden also played a part in it as well. Richard couldn't be confessed. Zedd couldn't

say anything, this was something they had to figure out on their own. Until they did, Zedd feared it was going to be an even more tiring

journey to Aydindril then first thought. Zedd could only pray to the good spirits that these two found a little bit of happiness before the world

came crashing down again.

"I'm about ready to eat, go and see that everything is okay." Richard only nodded and set off to find Kahlan. Hopefully nothing would go

down tonight.

* * *

She was a coward. Kahlan had been avoiding Richard throughout their whole journey to Aydindril. It was so hard not to talk to him. She

missed his smile and the way he looked at her when he was happy. She so wanted to just sit and listen to him breath but just being within

five feet of him made her jumpy and aware of him more than she wanted to be. She wondered if this insane attraction to Richard Cypher

would stop when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Thinking of the man who could possibly be her downfall, Richard came out from

behind the bushes. Just the sight of him made her eyes glaze over and the distant memory of him grinding against her came back.

"Hey, Zedd is becoming a grumpy old man back there." Richard said.

"Let me guess he's hungry?" Kahlan silently laughed.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up. What you manage to catch?"

"Just a rabbit. But I have enough ingredients to make spice soup."

"Cool. Come let me help you"

"No,I'm-"

"I'm helping you" Richard said firm enough to let Kahlan know that nothing she said was going to change his mind. Kahlan sighed, she knew

nothing was going to stop him when he had his mind, his heart set on something. That is one of the things she loves about him, he never

gives up. But it also makes her fear him, she knew that them, her and him was one of the things he had his heart set on. And by the spirits

she feared he was going to get confessed do to his persistence. She hoped that there would never be a moment where she wouldn't be able

to stop herself. Kahlan was about to pick up the small pot the contained the rabbit in it but Richard beat her to it. He picked up and Kahlan

put her hand on his to try and tell him he was okay that he didn't have to do it but the words never left her mouth. The moment Kahlan

touched Richard's hand that same intense need that she had felt on that second night came rushing back, and it came back stronger this

time. She could realize he felt it too by the way he way shaking.

He was holding back. Holding back his desire, his need to be next to her, to feel her breath on his face, her heat near his body, seeping into

his pores, into his blood until she was one with him. She didn't want that, not now when the heat running through her was so intense and

breath taking, that she got the strange thought that Richard could cool it like a river on a blazing summer day. She knew better, that he

would only add to the heat. She wanted that more then anything. Kahlan grabbed Richard's hair and pulled him toward her.

"Kahlan don't-" Richard began. He didn't want to see that look of horror on her face again. He did want to kiss her, with everything he had.

He wanted to hear a gasps and moans again. To feel her body pressed against him. She was soft where he was hard, silky where he was

rough. She was his living dream, his life, his fate.

"Shh, I know you want this" Kahlan said before she brushed her lips against his. All it took was that to set Richard off like lightning. Richard

grabbed Kahlan by the hips and kissed her. This kiss, took Kahlan's breath away. It seemed like Richard was starving and only Kahlan could

feed that hunger. Richard started to move Kahlan backwards as he kissed her until she was brushed up against a tree. Kahlan gasped and

put her hand underneath Richard's shirt and started to roam her hands down his chest, to his abs to the edge of his pants. While at the

same time Richard had his hands on her rib cage, stroking her underneath her breast, making her moan. Their mouths were still ingaged in a

battle, their hands where stroking and roaming over every available surface, when they both heard a shout. They broke apart to hear a

battle cry being called out from where Zedd was suppose to be.

Their passion forgotten, Richard pulled out the sword of truth, it's ring adding to the sounds of battle. Richard and Kahlan ran through the

path in time to see Zedd catch a D'haran soldier with his wizard's fire. Richard found a soldier and ingaged in a one on one battle with him.

Richard stabbed him in the chest and took out his sword just in time to hear someone come up from behind him. He spinned around and

caught the other guard square in the turned around to see Kahlan run her knife across a D'Haran's throat. All the D'haran soldiers were dead.

"How did they find us?" Zedd ask.

"I don't know but we have to move. We don't know if more soldiers are on their way here" Richard said.

"I'll pack our things" Kahlan said. Zedd went to go pick up his bed he made. They might be delayed and get to Aydindril a day or two later. Or get hardly any sleep for the next few days. Bags! Nothing was ever easy. Richard went to go help Kahlan with packing up their belongings, when he realized that she was bleeding.

"Kahlan, you're arm it's-"

"Oh, yeah. I got it while fighting. I'm okay."

"Come here"

"Richard it's no bi-"

"Kahlan" Richard said. Kahlan sighed.

She knew she should let him clean her wound or he'd be on her case all night. Richard ripped up some cloth and wrapped her arm after

cleaning it with some water they had got from a river two days ago. Richard wrapped Kahlan's arm and helped her to her feet. Richard then

gave a Kahlan a long stare and then gave her a quick passionate kiss before letting her go. Kahlan stood there in a daze for a few moments.

Then, she realized the burning heat from before hadn't come back when Richard was cleaning her wound. Instead a calm peacefulness took

over her. It was only there after Richard kissed her. That was good to know, that this fever flowing through them wasn't always going to be

there. Kahlan wondered where those kisses and groping would've lead to but then she remembered in a flash of horror and guilt that she

could've confessed Richard. No! She had to stay away from him at all cost, his soul was at stake. and she wouldn't put that up for anything

even at a chance to consummate her love for the one she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking a league, Zedd, Richard and Kahlan found a clearing. Unfortunately it would only be a few hours before the sun would come up,

and once it did they would have to start moving again. On top of that they still hadn't had dinner. In fact none of them, except Zedd, hadn't

had food for about two days. It would take a while before all the life that once graced the woods of the Midlands would be full of life again.

"Kahlan please say you backed the little bit of food we caught" said Zedd, after they bean to set up camp again.

"Yes Zed, I did." Kahlan says in a sleepy tone.

"Great! We can eat and hopefully have a good night's sleep" Zedd says with enthusiasm.

**************

Richard was watching guard for the night. He wanted to make sure that Zedd, expecially Kahlan got some sleep. Things weren't looking good

and they still had yet to get to Aydindril. Hopefully he could keep his hands of of her and his eyes. Looking at her led to the touching.

Touching lend to the wanting and the deep set ache that always seem to linger on the surface. The ache led to Kahlan feeling guilty. Nothing'

is ever easy!

Richard gets pulled out of his reverie by a noise behind him. He has his hand ready on the hilt of his sword when he hears

" Easy my boy. It's just me. Came to relieve you of your duties" said Zedd.

" Sorry. You don't have to, the sun will be up in a little while."

"I know my boy but even the Seeker is human. He needs his sleep. Now go, we will have to start moving in a little while."

"Okay"

Richard headed back to the camp, knowing that he needed sleep but not wanting to. When he came to the camp he realized that Kahlan was

still awake. He could tell by the way her body was angled. She never slept on her back, it left her too vulnerable to prey.

" Hey" said Richard, while watching Kahlan's face. Kahlan opened her eyes.

"Hey"

" You can't sleep?"

"Nope. I'm trying to but sleep won't come"

" You need to try, we have a long journey ahead of us" said Richard as he walked towards Kahlan. Kahlan quickly sat up and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting next to you" said Richard, noticing the look of panic in Kahlan's eyes.

"Richard, I don't think that such a-"

"Kahlan"

"Richard"

"I'll keep my hands to myself, promise"

Kahlan had a skeptical look on her face. It seemed like trying to stay away from Richard was going to be harder than she thought. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile until Richard said

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Kahlan asked, with a confused look on her face.

"For, you know" Richard trying to tell Kahlan without saying the exact words.

"...."

"Huh, for kissing you"

"Oh, don't apologize, I kissed you remember?" Said Kahlan, the guilt doubling.

"Yeah I do" said Richard, looking at Kahlan and feeling the ache beginning to spread again. Kahlan must of felt it too, because within a split second she got up and went to the other side of the camp fire.

"Kahlan, wait-"

"No, Richard I can't." Kahlan said, with tears shining in her eyes.

"Every time we get close to each other, something happens and I can't keep my hands off you. First I send you to the future and now you're at risk of being confessed because I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Kahlan, it wasn't your fault that I got sent to the future and I can't exactly keep my hands to myself either."

"But-"

"Kahlan, don't ever feel guilty for wanting me, for loving me. I would never blame you if we were to find ourselves in a position where I got confessed. Never fear your love for me. Never fear me. Never doubt the love I have for you. And don't worry about us. I make sure that no matter what, things between us won't go too far.

" Huh, I love you" Kahlan says, feeling her panic and worry dissappear. She has never doubted anything the Seeker says, so she'll take his word for it.

"I know. Come here, you need to go to sleep."

Underneath the stars, Kahlan and Richard slept. Even though things would get hard, they could get through it. Even if that meant keeping some distance between them or none at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and it's already Mid-day. I guess Zedd decided to let us sleep. He is no where in plane sight. I look beside me and I see Kahlan.

She's looking at me, with a smile on her face. I look her in the eyes and forget that Zedd isn't in plain sight or that we have to get going. I

feel this need in me rise. The need to kiss her, touch her. I know I won't be able to stop if she touches me back, and I promised that I

wouldn't let things go too far, although I don't know where too far begins and ends at this moment in time.

Before I have time to warn her, I latch my lips to hers. And that's all it takes to set us off. She grabs on to my shirt and pulls me on top of her.

I moan at the feeling of her beneath me and she moans because of my weight on top of her. She arches beneath me, I curl my tongue

around hers and I move my hands to her wrist. I grab her hands and pull them above her head. I then go down her neck, leaving wet filled

kisses all along the vein that pumps blood to and from the heart that has love for me.

"Let go off my hands" Kahlan moans as I bite her collar bone.

"No, I have you right where I want you" I say. I don't tell her that this is a way for me to touch her and not lose control. I'm barely on edge

right now. Anything, Everything she does can set me off. With her hands on me, I can't think, I just want to feel. If we were any normal

couple, this would not be a problem.

I put both her wrist in my left hand and raise the bottom of her Confessor's dress with my right hand, all the while kissing the top of her

breast. I raise it mid-thigh and put my hand on her thigh. The feel of her flesh underneath my fingertips is so incredible. She arches beneath

me, thrusting her chest to mine. I moan at the sensation. So many barriers of clothing and I can still feel her heat. I can only imagine what the

heat would feel like if we had no barriers.I kiss her up the other side of her neck while I wrap her leg around my waist and thrust forward. My

pelvis meets hers at just the right angle and she moans name.

I know I have to stop. A part of me says a little bit more is all I need, all we need and the other part of me says that all we do would never be

enough. My craving for her would not be so easily sated, even if we were to consummate our love. I bite the tip of her chin and kiss her with

as much hunger as I can. I let go of her hands and manage to roll her on top of me. She has her hands in my hair now, she's grinding against

me and the sensation is, ugh! I have to stop her. I slow down our kiss, and she follows my lead without protest. She runs her hands down

my chest and I begin to pull away from our kiss. Slowly I release her lips and I grab her hips tightly to stop her grinding motion. I groan and

when I look up at her, I know she can see the need and disappointment that we couldn't finish what we started, on my face. It's mirrored in

hers.

We don't say anything until our breathing slows down and our hearts are at a steady beat again.

"Wow" She says, reminding me that I'm the first man she's ever kissed, let alone the first man who just touched places untouched.

"Wow, Indeed". I put my hands on the sides of her face and rub my thumbs on her cheeks. We sat like that for a while until I said

"We have to pack and get ready. Zedd and I must get the Mother Confessor to Aydindril."

"Okay".

By the time We finished packing, Zedd came back and with food. I never asked him where he was, and he never asked Kahlan and I what we

were doing while he was gone. We ate, packed and got back to our Journey. Getting Kahlan to Aydindril is my quest for now. Whatever may

happen along the way, I know I have her by my side. I told Kahlan to never doubt the love I have for her. And I will never give up hope that

one day, we'll be able to consummate our love.

The End


End file.
